wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Grayscale
Prologue The imperial, dark blue reflection in the mirror lifted her chin and gazed at me, as if daring me to contradict her. I settled back in satisfaction. The new cosmetics had worked, just as the SandWing merchant had said. I still felt a slight twinge in my gut as I remembered how I had berated him until he sold me a pound of it for free, but as I watched my reflection I knew that I had been in the right. As a SeaWing princess, didn't I deserve to have dragons grovelling at my talons? The door creaked open. "Your Majesty." I glanced around and saw one of the physicians. She was a pale shade of indigo, and her face was lit up slightly by the luminescent scales along her wings. Her eyes were serious. "What do you want?" "Her Majesty the queen is gravely ill," the physician said. "She wants to talk to you." I pushed past her and into the corridor. "What? It's probably just a cold." I gave a cold, derisive laugh. "I need to get this done, though, and I don't have time to be going around every single time I need to do something." Chapter One Jade Mountain Academy. The one place that I could call home. Anemone didn't care about me. Coral didn't either. It was bad enough that I wasn't an animus, and now I didn't even have my beauty to take pride in. I stared at my gray-blue scales, which stared back at me in their bony, horrible way. "Eris!" My head jolted up and I saw the stern face of Professor Webs glaring at me. He was ancient, but he still taught the same subject that he had twenty years ago. "Sir?" "What dragonet stole the Obsidian Mirror from the insipid trio of Fierceteeth, Preyhunter and Strongwings?" "Sir," I said in protest. "We didn't cover that subject-!" "I don't care." He walked over towards me and I tried to hide my wince as a wave of his fishy breath washed over me. "Which dragonet?" It sounded like he was grinding his teeth. Webs didn't like me for some reason. It might have been that he taught Tsunami, and that she was the worst student ever. Or it might have been that I was hideous to look at. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ebony and Orangutan shooting me sympathetic glances. After the lesson, I was finally allowed to return to my cave. Orangutan followed me, his brows furrowed as he read a small scroll titled, 'Edgar Allan Foe.' Ebony was on my other side, picking something out of his gleaming white teeth, and when he noticed me watching him he quickly removed his talons from his mouth. "That was an awful lesson, don't you think?" Periwinkle said as she nearly crashed into me. "Watch it!" I snarled at her, backpedaling just fast enough. Her tail brushed against my talons and I wanted to pinch it. The powder blue SeaWing sniffed. "It was just an awful lesson. Wow, Gray, you're sour today." "Don't call her Gray," Ebony snarled at her. His jet black wings rose and smoke was billowing from his nostrils ominously. Periwinkle waved the smoke from her muzzle and smirked at him as she jostled past us, stepping on Orangutan's talons on purpose. "Thanks for standing up for me there," I said as I elbowed my RainWing clawmate in the ribs. "Wha-? Sorry!" He hastily rolled up his scroll and stuffed it in the crook of his arm. "Sorry! What were you saying?" "Nevermind." I give him a good natured punch before heading into my cave. Work in Progress Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Birchfrost22)